


Why do we fight?

by Cupcake_The_Timelady



Series: 78 new beginnings [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Developing Relationship, Earthquakes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcake_The_Timelady/pseuds/Cupcake_The_Timelady
Summary: Seungcheol and Jeonghan starts to fight and ends up not talking to each other but what happens when both of them gets stuck in an elevator during an earthquake?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: 78 new beginnings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068539
Kudos: 27





	Why do we fight?

**3RD POV**

The reason why he and Jeonghan was fighting was kind of stupid but Han was wrong with this one and Cheol wasn't about to let him win. It all started when we were filming the music video for 24H, it had been a long day with choreography, filming etc. and everyone was tired. Cheol just wanted the day to be over with so he could go home and sleep soundly in his bed. But then Jeonghan started to goof around with some of the other members, it usually made them smile and laugh but today was different. No one had the energy to match his and that was proving to be a problem. So he told him that he needed to tone down his foolishness and act seriously for once. It was almost like Jeonghan didn't hear him and instead continued with his antics.

That made Cheol irritated as it really looked like he was ignoring what he had just said and because of that Cheol might have yelled at him. Granted raising his voice was not what he had intended but it had happened and he could not take it back. Instead he quickly apologized for it, already feeling guilty for yelling at him but Jeonghan didn't take the apology in.Instead he started to act even more snarky than before, acting like Seungcheol was all high and mighty with a sarcastic smile. saying that he would of course follow the all knowing leaders words as they were the up most wisdom and that this humble squire will keep his mouth shut for the remainder of the time.

He kept his promise the rest of the time and refrained from speaking except when he needed to do so but Seungcheol couldn't miss the rolling of his eyes towards him every time the director yelled out cut. When they finally ended their filming and split into their respective cars to go home, everyone was tired. Seungcheol was sitting in the passenger seat, leaning up against the window simply watching the houses as they drove by. Even though his eyes were focused on that, his mind couldn't help but wander. He hoped so much that fight would be over soon enough because he didn't know how long he could stomach fighting with one of his closest friends. He liked him and when they fought it hurts, so he hoped that this would soon be forgotten. 

Their journey home was in almost silence until the ding of a text message rang through the car. Seungcheol felt that it was his phone, took it out and saw that he had received a text from Joshua. He was asking him why Jeonghan was pissed at him. He quickly sent back a 'wait what?'

A few minutes ticked by and Seungcheol's eyes never left the chat. Finally a quite lengthy text ticked in and according to Joshua, Jeonghan had been rambling about how uptight he had become since he became their leader and that he couldn't take a simple joke. How he never let him have fun anymore and everything was starting to become a chore because of him. That maybe the leader role had gone to his head and he had forgotten to be his old self. Seungcheol fumed over this, how could he say such things when it was clear that he was the one in the wrong. Moreover, how could he not just come to him and talk it over instead of talking behind his back and bringing more people into this mess. 

The problem became worse for each day that passed and everytime they hung out Jeonghan acted like a pompous prick to say it mildly. It was driving Seungcheol absolutely nuts which resulted in the two avoiding each other like the plague. One day it was too much and the two had a long shouting match at the dorms, making everyone else flinch by the sheer volume. This was a steady growing problem and it really felt like there was no end in sight but the other members had enough of it.

Joshua, being the third oldest, had pulled Seungcheol to the side one day asking him to just say sorry to Jeonghan and let this feud finish. On any other day he would agree but he had already apologised once and he was not about to do it again. It couldn't always be Seungcheol that apologized. So if he wanted to be childish then he would give him childish. 

This feud had been going on for weeks now and everyone was tired of it. It had even started to mess with their group dynamic. Their dancing was not in sync as everytime those two passed the whole room freezed up but the manager had pulled them aside and told them to pull their faces out of their asses and get back to normal. It was really important since not long after they were suddenly on their promotional tour in Japan, promoting their new Japanese Album. This meant a lot of travelling for them all and a lot of close proximity. They both had stopped yelling at each other, which was nice and the tension had been reduced to flat out ignoring each other everywhere except on camera.

At the moment they were staying at a hotel in Tokyo and Seungcheol was lucky that he got his own room, one of the perks of being the oldest and the leader. They had just finished an interview early in the morning, performed their new single which was followed by a big signing, a mini concert and then once again an interview. It was no brainer that everyone was exhausted and had as soon as they entered their hotel migrated towards their rooms in the hopes of getting some rest before dinner.As Seungcheol was laying down on his bed scrolling through Weverse and liking Carats posts when he heard his stomach starting to rumble. Not eating his lunch suddenly seemed like a bad idea as there was still some hours until dinner. With that in mind he decided to head down to the lobby as he had seen a vending machine down there and he could properly get a light snack that could satisfy his ever growing hunger.

He entered the elevator and pressed the button to go down but as it was just about to close, a hand got in the way and opened the door. On the other side stood Jeonghan who entered without even looking at him and he was just about to go out of the elevator so that they wouldn't be in the same room with each other when the elevator doors closed and started going down.

Leaning up against the walls, Seungcheol could suddenly feel the tremor throughout the whole elevator and he was just about to say something when the light flickered and then turned off completely. The emergency light now bathed them in a soft red, that being the only light source in the closed off space. The elevator stopped in an instant making both men shocked, then the whole elevator started to shake even worse and they both recognised the signs of an earthquake. How had they missed the signs before going inside the elevator. Trying not to panic, Seungcheol went over to the emergency button and pressed it but nothing seemed to happen. Becoming a bit more desperate he started pressing the button for every single floor in the hopes that it would work and let them out. 

"Stop trying to do that, it's obvious that it's not working." Jeonghan was sitting in the corner now, looking at Seungcheol as if he was the stupidest man alive.

"Do you have a better idea!" He said back in a snarky tone. He continued trying to press the emergency button but nothing happened. 

"A phone, you idiot…" Okay he may not have thought that through but he didn't appreciate the tone in which he said it, so he just huffed at him and sat in the corner furthest away from him. Just his luck being stuck in an elevator with a person who's hating his guts.

Jeonghan ended up calling Joshua and had started telling up to hurry up and get help. While he was speaking, Seungcheol couldn't help but look at him with a slight longing in his gaze. He missed his friend so much but his pride held him back from apologising. He missed being close with him, he missed their movie nights and them arguing over what film was better. He missed it all but as much as Jeonghan was an amazing person, he could still be an annoying person and he was tired of it. That was why when Jeonghan asked him, he just rolled his eyes at him.

"Hey, what are you looking at?!" Jeonghan was apparently done talking with Joshua and had caught him staring. 

"You… There is nothing else to look at in this elevator," Seungcheol scoffed and instead took his phone up from his pocket so he didn't need to talk to him.

"F.Y.I. we are probably going to be here for a few hours according to Shua, now you're warned." A few hours! Seungcheol could barely stand to be in the same room as him for a few minutes and now he was trapped with him in a confined space for a few hours. God, could this day be any worse. 

As if something or someone hated him up there, his stomach starts to rumble reminding him exactly why he had left his room in the first place and why he was now stuck in an elevator with Jeonghan. He was still hungry. This was going to be some difficult hours waiting for help.

The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife as the hours passed by. Silence with the occasional finger stroke to their phones was the only sound that really filled the room, otherwise they had completely ignored each other. Seungcheol's stomach then started to growl loudly for them both to hear, breaking that silence.

Jeonghan looked at him with a raised eyebrow and an amused look on his face, finding it up most hilarious. "Don't give me that look, I hadn't eaten since morning."

"And that's stupid, wouldn't you agree?"

"Don't rub it in, I was on the way down to get a snack when I got stuck in this elevator with you."

"You're just stupid, aren't you Choi Seungcheol," He said with a laugh but this stroked a nerve with Seungcheol. One thing was to go after the action which he will admit was indeed stupid but another thing was to go after his life hood. 

"Okay, what's wrong with you! Why do you suddenly have a vendetta against me!" Seungcheol was now standing up, looking down at Jeonghan who was still sitting on the ground completely unfazed.

"Like you don't know." Sarcasm was dripping from every word, even some maliciousness or was it something else entirely, he was not sure.

"I do not know! Now tell me what is wrong!" That made Jeonghan take a double take. He looked at him in shock, not quite believing that statement but after looking a bit more into his eyes, he could find no lies in there, so he must speak the truth.

"Wait you actually don't.. uhm… now I feel stupid..." Jeonghan looked away slightly embarrassed refusing to look him in the eye.

"Wait what?" Seungcheol was beyond confused, what had just happened, jeonghan had changed his mood completely in the matter of seconds. Now instead of being on top and having his sarcastic tone to become stuttering and was that a small blush on his cheek. He prided himself at being quite good at reading people, that was part of what made him a good leader so what had he missed that had made Jeonghan so mad at him. He must have made an oversight of some kind.

"Nothing absolutely nothing.. uhm," Jeonghan said, still not looking at him and instead keeping his gaze on the elevator doors secretly hoping that they would magically open up so that he could escape. Seungcheol was having none of that and instead sat directly in front of him, ready to confront him if necessary.

"Jeonghan, what's wrong?" Forget about their fight, something was definitely bothering his friend and he was generally worried for him. But he shielded himself from being seen as the close proximity only seemed to make the situation worse.

"It's just that.. uhm.. when we uhm… did the.." he could barely get a word out by this point, how embarrassing was that. He needed his confidence back again.

"Jeonghan," He said sternly, he needed to know what had caused this massive rift between the two.

"Please don't make me say it…" he sounded so small, his voice barely heard. He didn't seem sad, just embarrassed. That was good, at least he was not sad but what in the possible world could Jeonghan be embarrassed about. 

"Why are you acting like this…" 

"It was childish of me, let's just forget the whole thing… I'm sorry," he this time said whiny. He really didn't seem to want to talk about even swallowing his own pride to apologise but Seungcheol was stubborn and would not give up on what the whole situation was about. He needed to know so whatever happened didn't happen again. Seungcheol placed his hand on top of Jeonghan's knee, just letting it rest there. That seemed to catch Han's attention and he switched his gaze between the hand and his face, still not fully meeting his eyes.

"Jeonghan, what was childish?"

"God, you are dense.." He let out an annoyed huff as he finally caught his eyes. Seungcheol was still clueless as ever, still not getting what was happening.

"What are you ta- oomph" Seungcheol had started to talk only to be interrupted by a pair of soft lips on his. Eyes wide open as he got over the initial shock and was just about to respond when Jeonghan pulled away, looking slightly scared.

"I shouldn't have done that, I should not have done that!" He started to ramble, quickly standing up and starting to walk around in the elevator in embarrassment.

"You kissed me?" Seungcheol sat in shock, his fingers softly touching his lip. He was mesmerized by the way his lips felt against his and found himself missing the feeling. His heart was beating fast at the thought of once more feeling his lips on his and suddenly wished for it to happen again.

"Yes I kissed you. I'm sorry I read you wrong…" Jeonghan was starting to panic, afraid of the lack of response was a rejection. Oh god, they were gonna sit in this elevator for god knows how long and he had just kissed him. Could he be more stupid.

"You kissed me!" A small smile its way on his face as he started to realise what this whole thing might have been about. Did Jeonghan like him, did he actually like him back. It seemed like wishful thinking if you had asked him yesterday but now, now he might have changed his answer to that.

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry okay. ItsjustthatIgotjealousokay." Jeonghan had his back turned, not having the courage to look him in the eye again and he might never be able to look him in the eye ever again. He was gonna have to quit the band because of this, how could he actually be this stupid.

"You actually kissed me!" Seungcheol was now fully looking at Jeonghan with a wide smile. Maybe there was hope between them after all. His mind started to wander as he imagined them cuddling close, enjoying each other's company to the fullest.

Jeonghan was walking in circles feeling quite nervous, he was not able to read Seungcheol's tone and that freaked him out. He was even more afraid to look behind him and meet his face, afraid to see disgust of some kind. It seemed unlikely but he couldn't but feel scared. "You don't need to repeat it, I'm fully aware of what I did okay-"

"Can I kiss you too?" He couldn't help himself, he needed to ask and Jeonghan was talking in spirals now. Han didn't even seem to notice his question and just continued.

"-and I understand if you don't want to ta… wait what?" Jeonghan did a double check, did he really hear what he thought he heard. He shook his head in confusion, before finally looking Seungcheol in his eyes.

"Can I kiss you too?" Oh god, he really did ask that. Jeonghan was internally freaking out, not sure on what to do with the information. Here his crush was, asking if he could kiss him too, how was he supposed to respond to that. Seungcheol was just looking at him with his blinding smile, one corner of his mouth slightly more raised than the other and it was making him weak in his knees.

"Oh my god, you actually said it and it wasn't just my brain that made it up in some crazy daydreaming scenario." Seungcheol raised one eyebrow at that statement, a little amused.

"You daydream about me?" His tone was teasing and he got the reaction he wanted. Jeonghan was fully red in the face now.

"Forget I said that…" He couldn't hold the gaze anymore and averted his eyes but was stopped by Seungcheol's hand on his cheek. Electricity seemed to flow through his body with that simple touch and he then mumbled out a small. "Yes."

"Yes to the kissing or the daydreaming." His hand still on his cheek, his thumb started to stroke his cheek. It caused a shiver to run through Jeonghan.

"UHM, YES TO BOTH?" Jeonghan cringed by the loudness of his voice. That was not supposed to be that loud, why couldn't he act normal right now.

"Cute."

"No, uhmm.. I'm usually not like this uhm…" His heart was hammering through his chest, it was the only other thing other than Seungcheol that he could focus on. Subconsciously he started to lean his face against Seugcheol's hand which Cheol noticed with a smile.

"You mean flustered?" This was proving to be so much fun, seeing Jeonghan become a stuttering mess was a rare occurrence and should indeed be enjoyed thoroughly.

"Yes I'm not usually not flustered, why am I flustered." It was true, it really didn't happen so often. Usually he was composed and on top of the situation, being the one to make anyone else flustered but this time it was Cheollie that had the upper hand and it was driving him nuts.

"So that kiss." Seungcheol truly wanted to kiss him and as much as teasing was fun, he had been staring at his lips hoping to feel them on himself once again. But no matter what, this was a nice change considering the way that they had been acting towards each other for the last few weeks.

"Yeah, uhm… yes please." That was the confirmation he waited for before pulling Jeonghan closer to him. Their eyes met in a longing gaze before both started to lean in. Their lips met, this time more softly and meaningful. Seungcheol's hand made its way to the back of his neck and brought him even deeper into the kiss. This caused Jeonghan to fall forward and directly into his lap, an action neither really minded. 

The only reason they ended up parting was because of the need of air in their lungs. Both could still feel the ghost of the other's lips on theirs and with heavy breathing they looked at each other with such softness in their eyes, all malice gone from before if it even was there to begin with. None felt the need to speak at the moment, letting the silence comfort them for once. 

Jeonghan was the first to break that silence as he cleared his throat before starting to laugh. A laugh so contagious that Seungcheol couldn't help but join in. How could you not, their situation was ridiculous. Just 24 hours ago they had both seemingly hated each other's guts and now they were stuck in an elevator, Jeonghan sitting on Seungcheol's lap and had just kissed. This was hilarious, well at least for them but the laugh had such a warm feeling to it, no bad feelings were hidden by it and it was made with pure joy.

"Soooo."

"So?"

"That was nice." Seungcheol couldn't help but agree, it was nice, very nice. Actually better than that, it felt right. Like it was meant to be.

"Care to tell me why we fought?" Seungcheol still needed to know, he needed to know what he needed to not do in the future because just holding him right now made him realise just how much he had missed him. Their split made his heart have a hole that he didn't realise needed to be filled so much before they finally were together again. He felt himself become whole once more. It's strange that a single person could cause so much trouble and yet be the one with all of the answers to his problems.

"Promise not to judge too much?"

"Of course."

"I was jealous… I know stupid, why would I be jealous, I have no right to be jealous. But I was…" Jeonghan held his breath for a second, trying to figure out just how he could explain it properly. "I was jealous because I saw people flirt with you all the time and you never did anything about it… it sometimes even seemed like you flirted back."

"People flirted with me?"

"I swear, you are the most oblivious person ever…" Jeonghan shook his head at the man before continuing his explanation. "But yes people flirted with you and you weren't paying much attention to me as usual… I guess I had grown used to your attention and suddenly that attention wasn't there, so I did the thing I knew would make you notice me. I goofed around and usually you would join in on the laughter but not this time. This time you were…"

"Annoyed…" Seungcheol said, interrupting his talking. He felt a bit ashamed by it, it was true that usually he thought his antics funny and uplifting but that day had already been so long and he had no patience left for anyone.

"Yes… annoyed… and I got angry, I just couldn't understand why you suddenly didn't like my usual goofiness. I had hoped that it was over the day after but you kept rolling your eyes at me in annoyance, so my own anger grew but in reality it just covered for my sandness…" Jeonghan took a deep breath, a slight stutter to the intake but knew he needed to continue. "Deep down I just knew that I had done something to make you hate me, so it was just easier to start hating you as well… Well I say easier, but in reality it was harder…"

"Because it hurt to be apart?"

"Yes, it really hurt… you have no idea how much I've cried over this stupid fight but you know how stubborn I am and I don't like losing.. It's so stupid, I know.." he was starting to tear a bit up having bottled all of this up for so long. Seungcheol saw that and placed his hand on his cheek, stroking it slowly, hoping to be of some comfort.

"It's not stupid and we are both at fault here, funny it took a broken elevator to finally make us talk about it," he chuckled lightly. Jeonghan looked at him confused before looking around in the small space.

"Oh yeah.. to be honest, I had kinda forgotten about our confinement in the heat of the moment." They both chuckled at that before falling into a comfortable silence. They took the time to slowly get back to reality, all the while taking in each other's presence. Jeonghan then pulled Seungcheol into a hug and placed a single kiss on his cheek, feeling comfortable enough to do that.

"So when we get out of this death trap -"

"Don't describe it like that."

"Can I take you out? Preferably dinner as I'm still hungry," Seungcheol asked hopefully.

"You know what, I would really like that." 

"That's a date," He enthusiastically said, grinning like a mad man. Jeonghan joined him in a small teary smile, still feeling the tears threaten to fall. Both fell into a comfortable silence once more, just holding each other when they suddenly felt the elevator move again and the lights flickering back on. It gave both of them a slight shock before they started to laugh over it, moving to stand. As much as both knew that they needed to be locked together to figure this out, they were happy that it was finally over and they could get out of it.

The doors finally opened and just on the other side stood Joshua with a stressed look in his eyes. "Thank god you are both alive, I was afraid that you would have killed each other in there!"

They both looked at each other with a knowing look before taking their things and moved out of the elevator. Seungcheol gave Joshua a pat on his back before walking away, taking Jeonghan with him in his hand, ready for their date together. Leaving a slightly confused Joshua back at the doors looking at their intertwined hands in confusion but happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one shot out of 78. My plan is to do every single ship in some shape our form, so strap yourself in cause this is gonna be one hell of a ride!


End file.
